So Beautiful
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: She wants to yell at him, she wants to scream at him, she wants to do something to him. Pure HG fluff. Enjoy. D


So Beautiful

CarEtoDreaM

A/N: This is pure Harry/Ginny fluff by the way.

Summary: She wants to yell at him, she wants to scream at him, she wants to do something to him. Pure H/G fluff. Enjoy. D

* * *

She stares in the mirror at times, she wonders if she's beautiful. She sits there in front of it and tries to tame the curly red mane on her head that she calls her hair. That's always a losing battle though, her hair always wins. She tries to make sure that her robe is fit on as nice as possible, and the skirt and blouse beneath is not messy. What's the point though? It's not as if anyone can see. 

On this particular morning, she is once again wrestling with her hair. To Ginny Weasley, her hair is out to get her. "Ugh!" she cries in frustration, throwing the brush roughly onto the dresser. "It's not going to ever be nice! Can't you just behave the way I want you to, even if it's just one day?" she questions, seemingly talking to her hair. Luckily for her, all of the girls were in the common room trying to stuff their bags with the appropriate books and stuff.

"Talking to your hair again, Ginny?" a voice asks, startling the red-haired girl.

She turns around with a yelp, "Oh, it's only you, Hermione?"

"_Only_ Hermione?" the elder girl says in a mock-hurt tone.

Ginny giggles, "Oh you know what I mean!"

"Of course I do," Hermione says with a grin, "After all, you don't want any of the other girls to know what you do in your spare time right?"

Ginny sticks out her tongue at Hermione and the two burst into a short fit of laughter.

"Come on now Gin, forfeit the battle with your hair, we've got to leave now if we still want to eat breakfast," Hermione says, dragging Ginny out of the room.

"B-but, I haven't even – oh, whatever, it's not like you really care," she says dejectedly, sighing.

Hermione grins at her again, "Oh we're finally learning now aren't we?" she brings one of her hands up and begins to count her fingers, "After, oh, only six years!"

"Only _five,_ Hermione! You didn't know me until your _second _year!"

* * *

"Hermione, when did you know that Ron was right for you?" Ginny asks that night as she sits in Hermione's room.

The brunette glanced up from the potions essay that she was doing and looks at Ginny. "I don't know," she says shrugging her shoulders. "I know that this will sound sort of cliché and everything, but I guess that when you meet that person, you just _know_."

"Oh," the red-head says quietly, almost as if she's disappointed by the answer. She goes back to her homework.

* * *

She wants to yell at him, she wants to scream at him, she wants to do _something_ to him. But she can't, she can only stare at him as he continues to go on about _why_ he felt he had to. She can't take it anymore; she doesn't want _sympathy_ out of all things from the boy who had just broken up with her!

"Stop it," Ginny says her voice dangerously quite, yet still all the more powerful. "Don't try and make up excuses on why you've decided to break up with me, don't try to pretend that you're trying to make me feel better Dean Thomas. You think that I don't know what you're really doing? You're trying to make _yourself _feel better about the decision that you're making. You want me to tell you that it's ok that you're breaking up with me. But you know what Dean?" She asks him, still talking in that quite voice of hers.

The 7th year boy shakes his head at her, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"It's _not_ okay Dean, maybe if you broke up with me because of another reason, but because you got bored of me, because I wasn't beautiful enough for you, because I don't look like Lav or Parv, because my body reflects the fact that I don't starve myself?"

"Listen, Ginny, that's not what"

"You didn't say that, but that's the reason isn't it?"

Silence met her.

"_Isn't it!"_ she asks him, her voice near hysterics.

He nods his head, all the while refusing to meet her eyes.

"See, that wasn't that hard to admit now, was it?" she whispers before collapsing onto the floor and huddling into a little ball.

"Look, Gin, I'm _really_ sor"

"Don't," she says, lifting her face up from her arms. "Haven't you already caused me enough pain?" she asks him though her tears. "Just leave …"

* * *

She was still there when Harry walked by a couple minutes later. He heard the sounds of somebody sobbing and turned to the source of the noise. The red hair immediately told him who it was.

"Ginny?" he says quietly, crouching down to be beside her. "What's wrong, what happened?" He waits a couple moments for an answer. When none comes, he prods for more. "Where's Dean? Does he know that you're upset?" he says, getting up, "I'll get him."

Her hand reaches out and snatches his. "Don't," she whispers, "He already knows." She laughs bitterly, "After all, he is the cause of it."

He's back by her side in an instant, cradling her in his arms gently. "What'd the bastard do? Where is he? I'll hex him for you."

She lets out a small laugh through her sobbing. "The hexing would just land you straight into detention; maybe using one of the items from the twins' joke shop would be better."

Harry smiles inwardly, 'At least she can still laugh a little bit,' he thinks, relieved.

"Yeah, you're right, that'd be a much better tactic, so do you want to tell me what he did to you?"

She was silent again. Harry was about to say something else when she finally whispered quietly to him. "He broke up with me…"

Harry was secretly relieved, thinking it wasn't that serious, but then she started talking again. "He broke up with me," she continued through her sobs, "because he got bored of me. He broke up with me because I wasn't pretty enough; he broke up with me because I don't look like a stick!"

"What!" Harry said, clearly shocked and enraged at how shallow his friend could be.

"Oh don't sound so surprised Harry," she said bitterly. "I know that I tend to be a boring person and that I'm not pretty, let alone beautiful."

"Don't say that Ginny," Harry said quietly. "Don't ever let me hear you say that you're not beautiful."

"Why, Harry? We both know that it's true."

"_No_, it's _not_ true."

"You're just saying that because I'm crying. It's ok Harry; I don't care if you tell me the truth."

"Stop it Ginny! You're not ugly! To me, you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, and I think that Dean is stupid fool for ever letting go of you! So what if you actually have curves? It's actually a good thing if you ask me! Other girls only look how they look because of all the make-up and glamour spell that they have on! You have this natural beauty that just radiates out of you!"

"Harry, I told you stop lying…"

Harry rolled his eyes and kissed her.

* * *

By the time the two were done snogging, they were both breathless and Ginny's hair was even more tousled than usual.

"There, does that prove it to you?" he asked, "The great Harry Potter would never kiss anyone that isn't beautiful!"

Ginny giggled, "Oh shut up, you stuck up git. But I don't really know… I think I need some more convincing, maybe another kiss?" she asked innocently.

She got exactly what she wanted.

_The End_

A/N: YAY! Another fluffy one-shot done! So, REVIEW PLEASE! Everyone tell me what you think! REVIEW!


End file.
